Forever And Always
by accia1199
Summary: Living a life without the people you love is difficult, but with the right person by your side everything can be okay. DracoXGinny


Written for the QLFC as Permanent Chaser 1 for the BallyCastle Bats Round 3

(quote) 'If you search for imperfections, you'll find them' - Jose Enincas  
(word) accept  
(phrase) crystal clear

Your OTP dealing with death

Draco/Ginny

Death= the death of Fred Weasley

-00000000000-

There are five stages of grief.

Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and finally acceptance, Ginny Weasley had only just begun her journey.

The loss of Fred Weasley had impacted the whole Weasley family and they were all going through their own methods of coping. However, Ginny took her older brother's death the worst due to the added emotion of guilt.

The redhead had secretly been dating a certain blonde who had participated on the opposing side of the war.  
Yes, Ginny's secret boyfriend was Draco Malfoy, the same man who had tormented her older brother and childhood crush.

000000

Their relationship had started during the blonde's sixth year and the redhead's fifth. It had happened soon after Draco and Harry's duel in moaning Myrtles' first floor girl's bathroom. Ginny had been sent to Madame Pomfrey because she had fallen of her broom during quidditch practice.

As it turned out Madame Pomfrey and Ginny had missed each other by a few minuets, so when she arrived at the infirmary it was empty, or so she thought…

As she sat down on one of the empty beds she sighed. She knew she didn't need to be here. She had barely had a five foot fall and she hadn't even hit her head but, neither Harry nor Professor Hooch let her stay and continue practice. Instead, they forced her to go to Madame Pomfrey to get looked at.

Ginny lay down on the empty bed and decided that waiting for the nurse to come in wouldn't be all that bad. The beds were strangely comfortable and Ginny was about a millisecond away from falling asleep when she heard movement from the other side of the room.

She got up cautiously and walked towards the bed at the end of the room. She hadn't heard any gossip about any one being in the infirmary and that was strange.

Just as she reached the last bed she heard a groan. Curious out of her mind she peaked into the curtain surrounded bed, trying to be as quiet as she could.

Inside was Draco Malfoy. He was fast asleep and by the looks of it was having a nightmare. He was mumbling incomprehensive words about things Ginny didn't understand when, he said something that she did. Two words, that explained his nightmare, 'sorry' and 'Voldermort'.

Not knowing what else to do she sat down next to him and tried to wake him up.

"Malfoy, Malfoy wake up," she said softly nudging his arm.

"Malfoy," she tried again, "Draco?"

The use of his given name seemed to have some sort of an impact on him.

His eyes fluttered as he slowly woke up from his slumber and his startling grey eyes settled on her, in turn making him jerk up in shock, "Weasley? Weasley! What are you doing here and why are you on my bed?"

"Malfoy calm down. Look you were having a nightmare, I am sorry I tried to help, I'll leave okay? Geez!' She said rolling her eyes and moving away from the aristocrat. When his hand suddenly shot up and grabbed hers."Look Weasley," His eyes softening, "Thanks."

She froze for a second before nodding and turning to leave, "Oh and Weasley, if you tell anyone about this then I will make you regret it. Are we clear?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at the blonde but he wasn't looking at her anymore, _Of course, what was I accepting a hug and a kiss? This is Malfoy!_

"Crystal Malfoy," she said as she left.

000000

After that the two didn't cross paths till Ginny's sixth year.

Draco had been roaming the halls on patrol when he heard a thud from somewhere down the hall. Pulling out his wand he approached the spot from where the noise originally came.

Ambushing the person hiding in the shadows he set his wand to their throat. The person jumped at the contact and swirled around.

"Weasley," he said his eyes flashing "Are you bloody insane! What are you doing out here? Do you not realize that these halls are not safe?"

000000

Ginny had been shocked to her bone when she felt a wand against her throat and the revelation of it belonging to Draco did not calm her down.

000000

"Weasley," Draco snapped at the redhead's frozen face,"Will you snap out of it! Do you have any idea what would have happened if someone else had caught you!"

Snapping out of her haze Ginny stuttered out a response, "Umm… What?"

Practically growling Draco grabbed Ginny's arm roughly and pulled her deeper into the shadows, "Shush… Did you hear that?"

Her eyes flashed with fear and confusion, as his hand moved up to cover her mouth. He bent down and put his lips to her ears, "Don't speak. Do you understand? If anyone finds you here then you will be in a lot of trouble Ginny."

000000

 _Did he just call me Ginny?_ Ginny thought. She had never ever been as confused as she was now but, she nodded none the less.

After waiting for what felt like eternity, Ginny started to wonder if Draco was just trying to fool her when she heard footsteps followed by a voice.

"Boy, if you are lying about this then you will be in a lot of trouble," a canine voice said.

 _Greyback_.

000000

Draco groaned inwardly as he heard Fennir Greyback's voice. _Of course it's him._

The blonde looked calmly into the redhead's eyes and leaned in and whispered, "Stay."

000000

 _Stay. What am I a lapdog! Who does he think he is?_ She thought as she started to make her way out of the shadows when she heard Draco start a conversation with Greyback.

"What are you doing here boy?" She heard Greyback say. "Patrols, Greyback. Just doing what I am assigned to do." Draco replied.

"This boy said he heard voices."

"Greyback I was doing patrols. There is no one else here, don't you think that if there was, I would have them in detention." Draco challenged, his voice laced with authority.

Greyback didn't respond and the next thing Ginny knew was that she heard retreating footsteps.

000000

Draco sighed in relief as soon as he heard Greyback's footsteps retreat. He took one last look at the shadows behind him and started to walk towards his common room.

000000

That was how their story started. Soon after the incident in the shadows, Draco and Ginny's run-ins became more frequent.

A month after was when the two finally shared their first kiss.

The circumstance hadn't changed much. Draco had caught Ginny strolling the hall past curfew again as she was coming back from the R&R. This time however he had caught her in the hands of Avery. Avery had caught Ginny returning from the third floor and was a second away from 'crucio-ing' her when Draco intervened.

After he convinced Avery that his father would be incredibly upset if Avery hurt one of the people who could give them information about Harry Potter's whereabouts, Draco grabbed Ginny's hands and dragged her through the corridors until they had reached a secluded place Draco used as a getaway.

They argued about her stupidity and she questioned his intentions. He yelled out his frustrations and she yelled back. Then he spontaneously kissed her and well, she kissed back.

000000

Now, a year later, Ginny was having second thoughts. She was no where near accepting it but at the same time she wasn't fighting it either.

Ginny had been ignoring and dodging Draco for a week. Ever since the war had ended the two had met less frequently than they did during.

She was pushing him away and he no longer knew why.

000000

Sitting in her room at the burrow Ginny was curled up reading a book. The book had been a present from Draco. It was a book Draco had read in his fifth year. He gave her his copy when the two had initially gotten together because he had said it reminded him of them.

The book was called Truth Be Told and it was a muggle book written by Colton Lorcan an American author. It was about a couple and the hardships they had to face because of their families and their rivalry.

Her favorite part was a when the lead male character gave the female lead an ultimatum about the relationship they shared, it read,

 _Marcus looked solemnly at the girl he loved and said, "Lyra, you once told me, and I quote, 'If you search for imperfections, you'll find them.'" He paused and stared into his lover's sad blue eyes, "At the time I was a sad lonely boy hiding under pretenses of perfection and you said what you did in reference to me." He took a deep breath, before adding "today I say the same in reference to us."_

 _"_ _Lyra Salvator, if you search for imperfections, you will find them. I want to be with you and I know that you want to be with me. However, if you insist on looking for problems in our relationship then when you find them, don't let them matter, they don't to me. All that matters to me is our love, and if it doesn't to you then I don't think we should keep doing this. If you don't want to work on this relationship, then don't," with that the brunette took one last look at the blonde and left the room._

As Ginny read and re-read the paragraph she felt tears form, just as they were about to leave the safe haven of her eyes she heard a quite peck at her window.

She sniffed and put the book on her bedside table and made her way to her window.

Outside was a beautiful hawk owl which the redhead had seen numerous times before. Attached to its paw was an envelope.

Taking the envelope from Mason, Draco's owl, she sat back don on her bed and opened it.

Inside of the envelope were two things, a letter and a ring.

The letter read,

 **Red,**

 **So we haven't spoken for a week...**

 **I do not know if you are done with me or not. I know you think I don't but, I know about Fred. I don't know if I ever told you this but I actually liked him. Well him and George.**

 **I don't really know why I am telling you this. You obviously don't want to here it.**

 **Gin, I love you, forever and always. I also understand that you need space right now, (I kinda hope you don't though)**

 **I get that it seems like this letter has no point but, it does...**

 **Ginny Weasley I fell in love with you the day you woke me up from the nightmare I called life, and I promise to love you for the rest of my life. Red, if you say no, I will get it. But if you say yes, then I promise to love you and take care of you for the rest of your life. I will even be bad if you want me to… (I realize that you would probably hit me in the back of my head if you were here or I was there but I am going to risk it anyway)**

 **Blondie.**

It took Ginny a total of eleven reads to finally comprehend the letter and once she did, she picked up a pen and a small piece of paper wrote down a single word and tied it to Mason's claw.

000000

Draco had been pacing around his room for an hour and a half waiting and hoping for a response and yet the pecking on his window almost made him trip over air. '

He rushed to the window and let in the creature that held the answer to a question which, to him was more important than life.

Tied to Mason's claw was a tiny piece of folded paper and in the paper was one word, three letters;

 _yes._

 **AN: This has seriously been a hard challenge for me and I have been having serious writer's block about it. I am sorry it took so long. This was supposed to be a DRON story originally and I tried really hard to write it as one but, I really couldn't. I promise the next one will be better and will be done in time.**


End file.
